The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleja, botanically known as Buddleja davidii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Butterfly Heaven’.
The new Buddleja is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bressingham, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Buddlejas with attractive flower coloration.
The new Buddleja originated from an open-pollination in 2000 in Bressingham, United Kingdom, of Buddleja davidii ‘Pink Delight’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Buddleja davidii as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Buddleja was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bressingham, United Kingdom in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buddleja by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bressingham, United Kingdom since May, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Buddleja are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.